


Between Our Bedroom Walls

by Smoljojo



Category: MC2 (Marvel), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dom Loki (Marvel), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), King Loki (Marvel), Mild Smut, My First Smut, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tumblr: imagine-loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 04:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoljojo/pseuds/Smoljojo
Summary: Loki imagine: Imagine Loki in a small quarrel with his new gf--nothing serious!--And then she leans in and whispers seductively in his ear: "I do love hearing you scream my name--but I do prefer the way it sounds between our bedroom walls.”





	Between Our Bedroom Walls

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Frostbite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841749) by [Maiden_of_Asgard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiden_of_Asgard/pseuds/Maiden_of_Asgard). 

> Ok wow so I’m finally writing some Loki drabbles while I work up the courage to start a full fic. Needless to say, this is my first one shot so I’ve made it kinda short, just to test the waters. I decided to change up the imagine a lil, I wanted their relationship to be a bit more developed and serious.

“I simply can’t understand why you’d dance with Byleistr knowing that he fancies you!”

His typical jealousy makes your temper flare, but you keep a cool front and roll your eyes, only allowing a huff of annoyance to make its way from your throat. “It was just a dance, Loki. I don’t see how you could possibly get insecure-“

“Insecure!” He scoffs, roughly disrobing himself.

“-over a few minutes I spent innocently dancing with your brother,” you continue, trying to not let your eyes wander to his newly exposed back muscles, which twitch and roll as he roughly tugs at his raven locks. “He’s the one who asked me to dance, by the way, if you hadn’t already picked up on that. It was an important event, the celebration of our betrothal - I didn’t exactly want to make a scene by rejecting the prized prince of Jotunheim, and cause some awkward family rift.”

He turns to face you then, eyes blazing a dark crimson, “you made a scene by spending your second night as the future queen of Jotunheim in the arms of the king’s younger brother instead of sitting by my side on the throne.”

You tense your jaw for a split second, he was right, you knew that. You should’ve recognized the severity of the situation before you made a fool of yourself when Byleistr taught you the simple step dance that accompanied the traditional Jotun folk song that had been playing.

“And not only that,” his skin didn’t revert back to its usual pale coloring, instead remaining its deep cerulean hue, “but you let him lay his hands all over you. You may not have noticed it, but he grabbed at your hips at every opportunity. You let hi-“

“I didn’t let him do anything, Loki,” keeping your ground as Loki stalked closer to you, tampering down the heat igniting in your belly at the sight of him this way: imposing, his Jotun form making him infinitely more intimidating, ropes of lean muscle bulging with every controlled movement. “Don’t you dare make this more than it was! I’m marrying you, not Byleistr. Yes, I’ll admit that it was the wrong time to dance with anyone other than you so casually - in-law or not - but that doesn’t give you the right to scold me like I’m a child.”

“Then stop behaving as if you were one!” He roared suddenly, letting your name ring out.

The sound of your name rolling off his tongue made a shiver of pleasure go down your spine, despite the intensity of the situation - which should’ve made you ashamed, but only provoked you to take a slow step towards him. The argument was pointless, and you knew he sensed it as well, but the both of you were too stubborn to admit defeat. So, when you finally allowed your eyes to - very openly - drift down his half-exposed form, you started to play with the fabric that held your dress together around the bodice, letting it slowly slide down your form. You closed the distance between yourself, and a now equally aroused God of Mischief.

“I do love hearing you scream my name,” you mewled lowly into his ear, nipping at the lobe with your teeth, “but I do prefer the way it sounds between our bedroom walls when we’re in bed and out of these pesky clothes.” With that you dip your fingers lightly beneath the waistband of his pants, placing open-mouthed kisses to his neck.

His body stills and tenses at the contact, not sure if you’ve made him even angrier or not, you continue on. Slowly sliding your right hand deeper into his trousers, you trail your left hand over his bare hip and over the rear of his pants, making sure to give his bum a good squeeze. That seems to push him over the edge. Before you can comprehend what’s happening, he’s hoisted your body over his shoulder and walking briskly in the direction of the bed. With a delighted giggle, you give his butt - which you currently have a marvelous view of - a hard smack, only for him to give you an equally hard whack to your own ass, making you yelp.

“Must I punish you?” His voice is eerily calm but contains the smallest hint of mischief as he throws you down on the pile of furs and blankets. “You’ve been far too bold for your own good lately.”

You give him a smirk and shrug, “Jotunheim needs a strong queen, does she not?”

A growl rumbles low in his chest as he bends his face down to allow your lips to meet, “my-“ kiss “-queen.”

“All yours,” you gasp when he starts to trail kisses down your jaw and throat.

“Who do you belong to?” He emphasizes the question with his teeth, biting into the soft flesh where your neck meets your shoulders. His hand smooths over your stomach, coming to rest over your hot mound, not actually giving you any pleasure, but just enough contact to make you go mad.

“You, Loki.”

His teeth dig deeper into your skin, bordering on pain that’s just hard enough to make you even wetter. His hand retreats from your pussy, rubbing slow circles on your inner thighs instead.

“I- I mean, my king. I belong to you, King Loki.” A purr of approval is the only sound heard from your future husband as he finally gives in and drags one finger languidly through your dripping folds.

“You’re absolutely sopping, darling,” he chuckles against your breast before taking your nipple into his mouth, effectively preventing you from coming up with a useless, witty comeback.

A moan escapes your throat when his index finger teasingly caresses your clit. You buck your hips up into his hand, wanting more, but only succeeding in causing him to withdraw his skilled digits.

He clicks his tongue in a scolding manner, “patience, little one.” He pauses, seeming to be contemplating something for a moment. He moves then, having made a decision. You’re about to ask him what he was thinking about when he takes two of his fingers, pumps them a few times into your cunt, and then runs them up your core, bottom to top, scooping some of your juices into his hand.

He brings them to rest against your bottom lip, “open up, taste yourself.”

Oh, fuck.

You decide to torture him as much as possible. You look him in the eyes when you wrap your lips around his fingers, hollowing your cheeks out as you suck them, swirling your tongue up and down his knuckles. You moan at the sweet and tangy taste and nip his fingertips. He grunts, not quite sure if he likes having the tables turned on him but certainly more hard than he was a moment ago.

He removes his fingers from your mouth and intertwines them tightly into your hair, pulling slightly, “do you like the taste of your own arousal, little queen?”

You almost smile at his attempt to regain control. “It was delicious, you should get down there and try for yourself.”

“Such a naughty, devious girl,” he tuts, but starts making his way down your body anyway.

Oh, yes, you were certainly going to be enjoying your first few nights as the future Queen of Jotunheim.


End file.
